Always In My Heart
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Beca thought that she was what better when she broke with Chloe but she was miserable ever since despite achieving her dream of becoming a DJ/music producer and now caring for her four year old daughter but Fate's stepping in throwing the two back together in working on a film. Will they get together on their own? Will two meddling friends and kid help the figure it out? G!P Beca
1. Chapter 1

Always In My Heart ch. 1

 **Hey everyone, I know that I haven't post a lot recently and things have been getting a hectic as well as I kinda lost my will to write but I am going to finish my other stories, I promise. This one isn't going to be that long. Roughly five chapter give or take.**

* * *

 _I didn't want to do this but I had to no matter how much it hurts. She's gonna leave me for New York in a few weeks to live out her dream to teach while I'm still at Barden. I knew that this was gonna happen but I didn't think it would hurt so much fuckin much although I should've seen this coming cause everyone leaves me eventually. They always leave me behind and she's no different from the other that claim that they wouldn't but it's always the same. I'm not worth staying and I knew this which was the reason I built my wall around myself to protect myself yet she knocked them down like they were made out of paper. I fell for Chloe and she made me believe that I didn't need to hide between my walls but I was blindsided when she was offered a teaching gig in New York._

 _The redhead hasn't given them an answer yet but I know that this is something she was to do and there's nothing left for her so I'll make the decision for her a little easier. I walked up to her door, knocked on it with our special knock so the other knows that it's us and the door opens to see Chloe standing behind it with a smile that rivaled the sun as I told in her appearance to notice she's wearing a black tank top and a pair of sleeping shorts that looked like booty shorts. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and her face was clear of makeup, making her like even more beautiful as I realized that she's not wearing a bra as my member twitched in appreciation. My face was lifted as my eyes locked onto a pair of baby blues that I've come to love and adore as my girlfriend looked at me with a smug look on her face before kissing me on the lips._

 _"See something you like, hm Becs?"_

 _"Chloe, we need to talk"_

 _Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, stepping aside to allow me in her room as I sat down on her bed and she settles down next, lacing our fingers together. I sigh slowly trying to get my thoughts and the older Bella doesn't rush me which I'm grateful for cause I'm about to do is the hardest thing that I've ever done._

 _"I think that you should go to New York and take that teaching job"_

 _"But Beca, I-"_

 _"No Chlo, I know how much you love teaching and I think you should go" I said swallowing around the lump in my throat._

 _"What about us? Do you… do you want to break up? What does mean for us?"_

 _"You should worry about yourself and this is a great opportunity. I want the best for you but just know that I love you and you're the best thing that ever happened to me" I said kissing her lightly on the forehead._

 _"Beca please, don't do this. I love you" Chloe said grabbing fists full of my flannel shirt._

 _"Chloe stop, we need to breakup. I'm sorry" I said easing her hands from my shirt._

 _"I don't want a future without you in it" Chloe said tearfully. "Please don't leave me"_

 _I felt like my heart was breaking in two and smashed into pieces as I went into my room, crying myself to sleep that night. I was making the right decision for the both of us and hopefully Chloe'll forgive me for leaving._

I jolted out of the dream that I was having… more like a memory from a long time ago, running my hands down my face when I rolled onto my side to realize that one stand had left with a note on my nightstand.

 _Last night was amazing and if you want to meet up for a coffee or something. You know where to find me. See ya around, Beca._

 _-Dianna_

It's been six years since the last time I seen or heard anything from Chloe… that's not necessarily true, her face or name is plastered over billboards, the internets or the television when I bother to watch anything. Instead of becoming a teacher like I expected her to, she become an actress and America's sweetheart and from what I heard she's started back dating that Tom or Brad or whatever his name was again. He plays for the Falcons and I also heard that the dumb jock's trying his hand at acting too but I'm bothering to keep track of what that asshole's doing but I can't believe that Chloe's dating him of all people. I can't for the life of me figure out why the older woman would consider going back to him but I guess that it's really none of my business since I'm the one that broke off our relationship. I didn't get to think much about my memory when the door of my bedroom is opened loudly and a sudden weight is forced onto my stomach as my view is blocked by a mop of messy brown hair.

"Mommy!"

"How's my sweet girl? Did you have fun with Auntie Stacie?" I asked kissing the top of my daughter's head.

"We play games and eat lots and lots of ice cream" Sammy said grinning.

Kasey's my four year old daughter from another stab at trying to pursue a relationship but it didn't end well if my memory is correct. Claire Underwood was an model that was at the club that I was playing at that night.

* * *

 _The club was jumping with people dancing on the dance floor, drinking with me at the booth until I looked up to see a tall blonde woman with fair skin, hair cascaded in waves to her shoulders, and green eyes that had this predatory look behind them. She was wearing this skin-tight red dress that suited her curves as she orders something from the bartender before excused herself from her friends, headed towards the VIP section of the club. The bouncer made a motion towards the woman and I nodded to let her in as she made her way to where I was work, setting the extra off to the side and I displayed an nonchalant vibe._

 _"So DJ Titanium I presume" She said smirking._

 _"You presume correct and you are?"_

 _"Claire. Claire Underwood" Claire purrs._

 _"So Ms. Underwood, can I assume that there's a reason that you're here?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, I am. I came to check out the place and the hot new DJ that everyone seems to be talking about" She said pressing her body up against my back. "I also heard that your sexual prowess is astounding as well as leaving your conquests wanting for more. Is that true or just a rumor?"_

 _"You shouldn't listen to rumors… unless they're true" I smirk._

 _"I'm not one for listening to baseless rumor as I like to do very, VERY thorough and extensive research" Claire nibbles on my ear. "What do you say? Are you up for a little experimentation?"_

 _"Well you're in luck as my shift is almost over and this is for research" I mused._

 _Claire didn't stop touching me and by the time my shift ended, I nearly ripped her dressed off of her body as the night, we got hot and steamy and by the morning, I surprised myself by not leaving as soon as the deed was done. Something stopped me from leaving that morning. We tried our hands at dating and the press got wind of it as we never had a moment's peace after that but the relationship fell apart as soon as it started when I realized that the model wasn't as in to me as I was her. We picked fights with each other over petty things followed by not speaking for few days then made up with angry sex and she would get so jealous especially when I hung out with Stacie. I told her the model on multiple occasions that's nothing between us and we're just good friends._

 _"Why are you with her if you know she's not that into her?" Stacie asked frowning._

 _"The sex is amazing I guess" I shrugged._

 _"Ew I'm sorry I asked but seriously Beca, you know that I'm all for having a sexual relationship but Claire's not the one for you. She's a conniving bitch"_

 _"Look Stace I know that you're just looking out for me but I'm not looking for relationship with the hand-holding and romantic gestures anymore. What Claire and I have is solely based on sex and that's it"_

 _"Maybe if you dropped the Wicked Witch of the West and talk to Chl-"_

 _"Stacie, we're not talking about_ her _okay" I glared at her._

 _"Okay, okay fine, we won't talk about her but I know that she misses you"_

 _I opened my mouth to stay something when the door's forced opened loudly when we looked up to see the heated glare that Claire shots us and Stacie quickly made her way out. Before I could ask what the matter was, I'm forced onto my back and the model kisses in a bruising way as she had her way with me as I haven't the slightest clue as to what brought this on._

 _"I'm pregnant" Claire whispered._

 _"What?! You're pregnant. Are you sure?"_

 _"No, I said just to see your reaction" Claire said rolling her eyes._

 _"So what do we do now?" I asked running my hand through my hair._

 _"We don't do anything, this is my problem and I'm gonna fix it" Claire said putting on her shirt._

 _"You're not gonna get a…" I trailed off._

 _"I don't know but I can't keep it. I don't even want kids, I have my career to think about and this could ruin me"_

 _"This is my child too and I know that this is your body and your choice but at least listen to me" I said sitting up. "You may not want this kid and we didn't plan this but you can still have your career. Give the kid to me and you don't have to hear from either of us"_

 _"You're okay with raising the brat on your own?" Claire asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"I make good money and the kid'll get plenty of love" I shrugged._

 _"Thanks Beca" Claire smiles softly._

* * *

After Kasey's birth was the last that I heard from Claire but it's better way as thankfully I didn't have to cut back on my hours at the club as Stacie offered to watch my daughter on the nights that I had to work. It also helped that the leggy brunette's my manager. I'm grateful to her because she didn't have to help yet she chose to help me navigate motherhood and I love it as when I look into those beautiful green eyes, I knew that I made the right decision in fighting for her. Claire and I may not have right for each other but we made one beautiful child together and she's my heart as there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Kasey's going through her Disney phase and she's in love with the movie Frozen. She's especially excited when she heard that Disney's doing the live action version of the animated movie and belting out the songs even more than usual as her favorite character is Princess Anna.

"Mommy, I want pancakes" Kasey said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay kiddo, let me get dressed and we'll go to Phil's"

Kasey raced to her room to color when Stacie walks into the room and she looks around the room with a disapproving look on her face.

"Don't say anything. I don't want to do hear it" I said stretching my arms.

"I wasn't going to say anything your hookups but I have good news"

"What?" I asked looking through my dresser.

"Disney Studio called me this morning and they want you to do the music for their movie"

"Disney huh? Which movie?"

"Frozen"

"Seriously? Kasey's gonna flip when she finds out" I said shaking my head slightly.

"Do you want to do it?" Stacie asked already knowing my answer.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really which is why I called them, telling them that you would do it"

"Thanks Stace, wanna join us for breakfast?"

"Thank but no thanks. Tell mini Beca that I'll see her tomorrow" Stacie waves goodbye. I quickly got dressed, combed through my sex hair, making sure that I have everything before I leave the apartment as I carry Kasey on my back to the local diner ran by an elderly man by the name of the Phil. When I was just I came to LA and trying to make my name as a DJ, I would come here to grab a quick bite to eat and I got to know rather well as his wife Mina would make sure that I was doing okay. They were super support of my dream and picked me up when I thought I wasn't good enough of a mother as they became like the grandparents that I never had growing up. I met their son Richard who's in college getting his PhD and his daughter Lilly who's two years older than Kasey and the two are almost inseparable. I walked through the door to see Lily sitting one of the stools when she hops down, running full speed at my daughter and it wasn't long before they started talking about everything and anything when Phil pats me on the shoulder.

"How our favorite little DJ, eh?" Phil asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm good, Phil. We'll take the usual" I said sitting on one of the stools.

"Pancake special and for the mini-me" Phil said gesturing to Kasey.

"Same"

"Beca, can me and Kasey have a sleepover at my house?" Lily asked curious.

"Please Mommy, pretty please" Kasey said giving the puppy dog pout.

"It's fine with me as long as you make sure that your Dad is okay with it okay, Lily" I said caving in.

Kasey and Lily cheered before high-fiving each other and I couldn't help but smile at their excitement although I froze in my seat when I looked up to see who walked through the door.

 _Chloe._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Always In My Heart ch. 2

* * *

I don't know how my life turned out like this… no wait, yes I do and I wished that she was with me when it happened but I didn't fight hard enough for her to stay as I regretted it everyday since. The first couple of weeks was a blur and I was too numb to feel anything but was able to function enough to do my ob as a teacher's aid at the elementary school. I love working with the kids but I couldn't enjoy it because when I found that the school wanted to hire me, I was conflicted because it would mean moving across the country which I didn't mind but it also meant that I would be away from Beca. I knew that she had her heart set on moving to LA to pursue her dream of producing music and I want to her about the job opportunity before she pushed me away but I guess that I should've seen it coming. I know that the DJ loves me and more than likely she thought that she was standing in my way but that couldn't be further from the truth as I could've worked from anywhere as long as we were together. I should've seen it sooner but my broken heart had turned into resentment and anger that she had broken up with me and I threw myself into my work.

I found my enjoy at the school when one of coworker asked me to go to one of her audition with her for moral support and I agreed to with the end result with me getting a small part in the movie. In that moment I didn't know what I was getting myself into as after the movie premiered, my phone blow up with movie directors and producers wanting me in their movies and television shows. I was hesitant about all of this because it would mean that I would have to quit my job at the school and there's no guarantee that I would make it as a movie star but that's when I had a conversation with Aubrey. She believed that this could be a good thing and even if it doesn't work out there then I'll have the experience cause if I don't take the chance, I'll wonder what could have been so I took the plunge. Sure enough this chance skyrocketed my career in acting and I enjoy the chill of filling my character's shoes as well as liking some of my co-stars.

I worked hard and Aubrey was there for every step of the way, acting as my lawyer to make sure that there was no hidden clauses that the directors and agents would try to entrap me with. What my lawyer friend and myself didn't like about this life was the lack of privacy that comes with it and constantly getting ambushed by the paparazzi but I knew this when I signed up for this life. I tried my hand at dating but I never felt a connection with anyone so the relationship never made it passed the second date as I wish that I could… no I can't go there and I thought I would be spending a lot time alone until that day a five and a half years ago.

* * *

 _I had finished the scene that they needed in me and it was midday by the time I had left the studio. It was a perfectly sunny day in Venice Beach so I decided to take a leisurely walk around the boardwalk but I had to go incognito in order not to get noticed by my fans even though I love them although they can be a bit much at times. I just wanted some time to myself so I pulled by my hair into a messy ponytail before covering my head with a black ball cap and a pair of big black sunglasses. I walked around enjoying the sunshine with a cup of cherry flavored shaved ice in hand. When I had to move out here, I was afraid of running into Beca and what would happen when we did._

 _What I would say to her after all the time apart but I wanted to know the real reason why she broke up. I wanted her to look me in the eye and say what was truly going through her head. I've kept up with her career and she's doing rather well for herself as it seemed that she managed to accomplish her dream of being a music producer as well as a house favorite at a local nightclub. I was happy for the DJ because I knew that she would be able to do it but I thought I would be there when she made it but I guess that it wasn't in the star. Aubrey often told me to move on with my life and the midget wasn't worth my tears as I needed to leave some things in the past._ I guess that Bree's right.

I need to move on. _I should've been paying more attention to where I was going as my shaved ice ended up being spilled on my shirt by someone and I was about to yell at them but the words didn't make it past my lips when I realized who I had bumped into._ Tom. _I hadn't seen or heard from Tom since we stop hooking up in my senior year at Barden. He was a nice enough guy with a nice body from working out on the football team, a smile straight out of a toothpaste commercial, boyish looks and good skills in the bedroom._

 _"Chloe? Chloe Beale, is that you? Oh my god, it's good to see you" Tom said sweeping me up into his arms._

 _"H-Hi Tom, long time no see I guess" I said chuckling nervously._

 _"Yeah, it's been a long time and I'm sorry about messing up your shirt, let me make it up to you" Tom said apologetically._

 _"You don't have to do that" I said shaking my head._

 _"Please let me make it up and maybe you'll company me to dinner tonight" Tom said smiling sheepishly._

 _"I think that I'll like that" I said smiling._

 _Things with Tom after that was easy, he was sweet and charming and kind as we spent a lot our time together when I wasn't busy with my acting and him with his growing football career. For the first year was amazing as the football player would send me flower with love notes in them, showed up on set for no particular reason but to see me, gave me massages when my back or neck ached, and long talks on the phone. When the public found out that we were dating, there was no privacy but we really weren't hiding our relationship then Tom introduced me to his family. They were very intimidating as his mother's a defense lawyer, his father's a plastic surgeon, his older sister's a cheerleader for the Dallas' Cowboys and his older brother's a politician._

 _All of them have rather well for them in their prospective careers and it often felt like they were looking down at me through their noses for my choice in profession as the football player's mom didn't seem to be particularly fond of me. It seemed like she always had a snaky and sarcastic remark about everything that I did and don't get me started on the underhanded compliments but I couldn't say anything. I tried to get Tom to see that his family didn't like me but he would say that I was just being silly and they just needed time to get to know like he does. After that everything just seemed to go down hill from there as little things started to change but I looked passed them until one night after I did a little shopping with Aubrey, I found Tom sitting on the couch shirtless with four lines of white powder on the coffee table with a large bag of weed. He lends over snorting up the powder up through a rolled-up dollar bill then looked up at me with red puffy eyes like he didn't care that I saw him snorting cocaine._

 _"T-Tom, is that c-cocaine? Are you seriously doing cocaine in our home?"_

 _"Don't ask me like stupid questions like that!" Tom said glaring at me. "Where the fuck have you? Don't answer that because I know where you been. You been out there screwing someone"_

 _"What?! Tom, I haven't been screwing anyone" I said outraged that he would accused of cheating on me._

 _"Oh please, you broke with me to be with that dyke bitch Mitchell" Tom roared._

 _"You're high and I don't like this of you so I'm going upstairs" I said making my upstairs._

 _Tom quickly cut my exit, grabbed me roughly by wrist before pushing me up against at the wall and I looked into his eyes to see someone that looked so unfamiliar to me. For the first time in my life, I was truly afraid of someone that claimed to love me and afraid of what he might do to me._

 _"You're mine Chloe and I'm never letting you go. No one's gonna love you like I do" Tom said kissing my neck._

 _I shivered but in a good way although that's how he took it before taking me up to our bedroom and he was a lot rougher that night than he's ever been as I woke up the next day with my neck littered with hickies and bruises on my right hip. I had to cover up with a lot of makeup and made up tons of excuses for why I couldn't go until I stopped going out completely. I forgot almost all contact with my friends and family except for Aubrey who refuses to be cut out of my life which I was grateful for that she's so stubborn and strong-willed._

 _I don't know how and why I managed to stay with him for so long after nearly five years as that's not even the worst part before I found out that I was pregnant with his baby. I've never been so disappointed with myself but this little bundle of joy needed me to be strong for them as I left the football player in the middle of the night and never looked back… well I would've if he hadn't came for me and our unborn child. Thankfully Aubrey's a lawyer and managed to get Tom thrown in jail for physically abusing me as well as stalking me. The greatest accomplishment of my life was the day that my son Matthew or Mattie as he likes to be called and thank God, he doesn't look anything like his father although I know that one day he will have questions about Tom. I'm not sure how I'll handle that but I will when the day comes but as for now, it's still a looooong ways off._

* * *

Staying with Bree for the last year has been great but I knewthat I couldn't stay there forever despite her protest but Mattie and I need our own place but something not too far away. Thankfully Ashley's a great realtor and found something within my price range, in a great neighborhood with a park around the corner, and a elementary school within driving distance. I was cleaning up the kitchen when I got a call from my agent Allison and had a called me about auditioning for the role of Princess Anna in the live action remake of the Disney movie Frozen. I was hesitant about taking the job since my son's nearly two and I don't know if I can handle being away from him for more than a few hours at a time but I don't know if I can completely walk away from acting.

Acting and Mattie are the most things in my life but I know that plenty of mothers can balance motherhood and working and I know that I can do it too. I agreed to the movie before deciding to go out to diner near my apartment as I got my son ready to leave, making sure that I have everything I and he needs but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I shake it off for now before walking down the next few blocks as I walked into the diner to see the person that I haven't seen in the last six years locking eyes with me when a little girl runs to the DJ, wrapping her arms around her.

 _Beca_

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Always In My Heart ch. 3

* * *

The last thing that I had expected to happened was the one person that I had walked away from walking into the diner that I regularly come to with a small child in a stroller looking even more beautiful that when we graduated college. Although there's something different about her that I can't put my finger on but something sad hiding behind those baby blue eyes that I love when my daughter and her friend runs out in the open. Before I tell her to stop running, Kasey slips and falls on her chin as the tears swells in her eye when I move to pick her up, Chloe rushes to my daughter's aid and picks her up in her arms. I stood by as my ex-girlfriend rocks a child that she barely knows back and forth, kissing the top of her head as the four year old's tears quickly dried up before conversing with the woman holding her. Kasey has always been able to make friends with just about anyone fairly quick when she felt like it and Chloe is exactly the same way when my daughter suddenly points at me, finding myself locking eyes with the actress as she gives me small smile. I don't know what's going on in the actress' head as she sets the four year old now before she runs off upstairs with Lily and Phil conveniently disappears, leaving the two of us alone as I shift from one foot to another.

I never thought that I would be in this situation and it's really awkward as I looked at the woman that I loved as all of all the good times that we share together then the night that I broke things off. I honestly thought that I was doing the right thing by letting her go even though I was completely miserable the entire time that we were apart as I accomplished my dream but it was meaningless without the one person that I wanted to spend it with. It was the only amazing thing besides Kasey that was worth anything in my life as I open my mouth to say something, anything; I was cut off by a stinginess in my left cheek as I looked Chloe in the eyes. Before I could progress what had happened, a pair of lips are pressed against my own with a taste of her watermelon lip-gloss and something distinctly that belongs to Chloe, sending shiver down my spine.

"I wanted to hate you for leaving me like you did but I just couldn't. my anger turned into sadness and heartache. I thought that I could get over you and I thought that I had with… it doesn't matter with you but it didn't feel real, it never felt right because it wasn't you that I wanted to be with" Chloe said gripping my shirt tightly, tears filling her eyes. "You don't know what I've been through and the bright side to all of it was that I had my son but I had to rebuild myself although I had plenty of sleepless night, thinking about I could done or say to make you stay by my side because I was the happiest when I was with you. Pleas Beca tell me the truth"

The raw sadness in Chloe as she cries in my arms brings me to tears and I hate that I cause this, making me feel like a complete and total piece of shit because it was never my intent to make her cry. I thought that I was doing the right thing by breaking all ties with the actress but it had the opposite effect and I wish that I could go back in time to take back my decision although I can't but it doesn't mean that I can make up for it now. I don't know how long we stood there but the whining of a small child snaps the both of us out of it and before the actress turn around, I was already removing the small boy out of his stroller. I rocked him in my arms as I took his features to notice that he looks like a carbon copy of the redheaded goddess from the curly red hair to the light blue eyes as he looks up for a moment before reaching up to touch my cheek, feeling like he's looking at my soul.

I never thought that I would care about any other child other than my own and Lily but I feel some kind of connection with this guy although it might because I still care so deeply about his mother. Matty rests his head on my shoulder, sticking his thumb his mouth as I turned to Chloe, smiling at the two of us and I knew that we're gonna have to talk about what happened between us which I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk about. I owe the actress an explanation for what I put her through and starting her trust back because during the time that we've been apart, I missed being able to talk to her, hear her voice. I lead towards a more secluded booth so our conversation wouldn't be overheard, placing the sleeping two year old in my lap as I turned my attention to older Bella and I could tell that she wanted to ask me some question.

"Why? Why did you break up with Beca and please don't tell me it was because you thought that you were doing what you thought was best for me because it wasn't" Chloe said frowning.

"The truth is, I knew that you were going to New York for the teaching gig

and that it was something that you wanted-"

"Beca" Chloe warned, narrowing her eyes.

"No let me finish, I thought that it would mean that you were leaving me behind like everyone in my life has done. I thought that if I ended things before you could that it would hurt less but I was so wrong" I said feeling the tear run down my cheeks. "The last six years was miserable without you but I did it to myself y ruining the last thing that ever happened to me. I tried getting over you by having a bunch of one-night stands, hoping that it would make me forget about you but I just couldn't. I'm still madly in love with you, Chlo"

Chloe moves around the table, taking me in her arms as she places a kiss on my temple, holding me for awhile and it feel good being in her arms again as it feels like I'm finally home again. After awhile my tears dried up as we talked about everything that happened over the last six years and after finding out what that fucking bastard Tom did to someone as amazing as the actress, I want to kick his ass and force him to his dick. I can't believe that she had gone through all of that and managing to put her life back together but if anyone can do it then it would be Chloe as she takes my hand in hers, looking at me the way back at Barden. I feel my breath hitch when she kisses me on the lips once again when we giggling to see Lily and Kasey watching us from behind the counter as the actress waves them over as the dynamic duo starts asking all kinds of questions. I knew that they were curious about our relationship but what caught me off guard was a certain from my daughter that I wasn't expecting.

"Does this mean that you're gonna be my new Mom?" Kasey asked titling her head to the side.

"K-Kasey?" I said nearly choking on my own spit.

"I don't know but I do really care about your mommy but would you be okay with the two of us going out?" Chloe asked not batting an eyelash.

"Yay, Mommy's going on a date" Kasey said pumping her hand in the air.

"Wait what? When did I agree to this?" I asked caught off guard. "Chlo, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's what I want. I lost you once but never again cause I want you in my life" Chloe said kissing me on the cheek.

"You know that I'm package deal right?" I asked smirking.

"I know and so am I as your logic is very flawed, babe" Chloe giggles.

"Are you sure that okay with me dating, kiddo?" I asked turning to Kasey.

"Yeah, go out with the pretty lady" Kasey grins.

 _Leave it to my kid to set me up on a date with my ex girlfriend. I guess that it's not the worst way to spend a Friday night._

The kids were easily distracted themselves by coloring as Matty looked from his place on my lap before starting to squirm slightly and Chloe ordered some pancakes for the both of them when my daughter climbs onto her lap. The two locks eyes before the actress wraps her arms around the eight year old, letting out an adorable squeal and placing a kiss on her head as the two talk about random stuff but I can tell that the two are gonna be fast friends. _If Chloe and me do pursue a romantic relationship again, I want her to have a good relationship with Kasey as well. My daughter means everything to me and I'm not gonna have a relationship with someone if they're gonna mistreat her or treat her like a unwanted nuisance._

I snap out of my thought when I feel something tugging on my shirt to see Matty looking up at me with those expressive blue eyes of his and it feels like it won't be long before he has me wrapped around his tiny finger as he fiddles with the cups of my headphones. He tugs at them, trying to remove them and normally if it was anyone else then I would slap their hands and tell them to never touch my headphone if they wanted to keep their hands but I couldn't bring myself to be mean with the kid. I tried distract the munchkin but it seems that he was set on taking my head gear from me as I sigh quietly, removing my headphones and placing them on Matty's curly head as I tapped a few buttons on my iphone.

I played an unfinished track that I've been working on for awhile now as he smiles brightly clapping his hands in delight, enjoying the music playing when I looked up to see his mother looking at me with a loving smile on her face. Once the food was eaten, we decide to take the kids to the park and I let Phil know that I was taking Lily with us before leaving the diner as Chloe lacing our fingers together like things hasn't changed at all between us and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. Kasey and Lily quickly rushed onto the playground once we got there with Matty tries to keep up with them as he chases after them but I quickly scooped him in my arms before playing him in one of the kiddie swing as I pushes him.

"I never seen Matty open to someone so quickly. It took him weeks to open up to Aubrey"

"And for good reason, Aubrey's scary and a major pain in the ass" I smirks. "How's the Wicked Witch of the West by the way?"

"She's good although I don't think she would appreciate that comment and try to send you back to Munchkinland for it" Chloe giggles.

"I'd like to see her try" I scoff.

"I really missed you, Beca" Chloe said lacing our fingers together.

"I missed you too Chlo and I'm never letting you go"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Always In My Heart ch. 4

* * *

 _I'm freaking out here. I'm freaking the fuck out here and the reason is one Chloe freaking Beale. I know that I agreed to go out my ex-girlfriend to reignite our relationship but I don't even know if I even know how to be in one anymore. What the hell am I even gonna say to her? I'm not the same girl in that I was in college but we've both changed. I mean I'm going out with America's Sweetheart but Chloe's always been personable and a people person_. I

haven't been on an actual date since I broke up with Chloe and what I had with Claire didn't actually count since we were using each other for sex but I did come to love her although we weren't right together. I don't even know what we're going to talk about an it's gonna be super awkward… scratch that I'm going to be super awkward. I'm sure that the actress has met all kinds of superstars and celebrities, having all kinds of experiences and I don't want kids to be the only thing that we talked about.

 _Maybe I should call Chloe and cancel. Fuck! There's no way that I can do this._ I turned to grab my phone when suddenly Stacie grabs it, holding it out of my reach with disapproving look on her face. I had asked to baby-sit for me after I had told her what happened at the diner and she all but told that she would stick her foot up my ass if I didn't go. We stared each other down, trying to get the other to back down when Kasey decided to make her presence known by nearly kicking down the door with her size five foot.

"Are you ready yet, Mommy?" Kasey asked curious.

My date seems like the only thing that my daughter seems to be able to focus on since we left the diner a couple of days ago. I'm glad that she likes Chloe and wants me to be happy as she's been talking to the actress on phone just about everyday. The older woman brings out this smile out in my daughter that she rarely shows to other people an I know that she's gonna need someone to explain this things to her about being a woman.

Being an intersex, I never had to deal with having a period if Chloe hangs around for that long then I would want help Kasey navigate through it but the last thing that I want is for either of us to get hurt. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone tugging on my pants legs to see that it's the four year old, motioning to bend down to her level before flicking me on the forehead.

"Get it together, Mommy" Kasey said unapologetically.

I didn't know what to say to that as Stacie laughs at me but I knew that my daughter was right about me needing to get it together. _I'm Beca Mitchell and I'm a badass. I'll make it work and Chloe will be mine._ The doorbell rings as I take a deep breath to calm down my nerves before going to answer the door, expecting to see Chloe but instead I come face to face with a familiar pair of green eyes and blonde hair. Aubrey glares at me as she pushes Matty in his stroller before turning to face me, grabbing me by the ear out of the apartment.

"Lets get one thing straight Mitchell, I don't think that you deserve Chloe in any way, shape or form but for whatever reason she's choosing to have you back in her life and that means that you're going to be in my nephew's life and they're the most important people in my life so if you hurt them in any way, I swear that no one will be able to find your body" Aubrey said jabbing her finger into my chest. "Do we understand each other?"

I nodded frantically because I have a gut feeling that she's not kidding and I remember the actress saying that Aubrey being her lawyer.

"Wait how did you know where I live?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"That would be me" Stacie said appearing out of nowhere. "I found out that Bree was going to be baby-sitting for Chloe so I figure that we should probably baby-sitting together"

 _Great. Now if Aubrey wanted to kill me in my sleep, she'll know how to get to my place. Thanks Stacie, thanks a lot._ Matty manages to unhook himself from his stroller and hold his little arms out for me to pick him up which I happily do as I blow a raspberry on his chubby cheeks. I miss having Kasey at this stage but I'm so glad that she's past it since I don't have to worry about potty training her and constantly changing her poopy diapers. I set Mini-Red down, grabbing my keys and wallet before heading towards my date's place. _Hopefully I won't make a complete fool outta myself._

Fifteen minutes later I found myself in front of the actress' house and my hands really sweaty with my heart beating a million miles a hour. _I can do this. I can do this. I'm a badass and I'm not afraid of nothing._ I raised my hand to knock on the front door only to have it opened for me to have my heart lodged in my throat as I took in the vision standing in front of me. The actress' wearing a strapless shimmery blue dress that hugs all of her curves as it stops mid-thigh with matching high heels, her fiery red hair cascade in loose curls but say that she just look beautiful wouldn't be enough to cover it. I barely anything until I feel a pair of lip being pressed against my own as I melted into her and everything seems to slow down but my nerves calm down considerably.

"Sorry, I got tired of waiting for you to knock" Chloe muttered against my lips.

"I was planning to keep you at suspense but that weren't out the window" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mhm sure you was" Chloe laughs unconvinced. "Lets go"

I opened the car door for Chloe first before getting inside myself as it wasn't even five minutes before she's tampering with the radio like she used to when I gotten my first bucket car. As I had a rule that no one would touch the radio except for me when I was driving but the actress would be the only exception to that rule… actually she was the exception to all the rules that I had set for myself. She had wormed her way in my heart when I thought that I would never find someone to love, flaws and all even with having a penis. I thought that Chloe would've ran for the hill and yet it didn't change the feelings that she had for me, making me believe in love again and that I was capable of loving someone whole-heartedly.

I believe that I was a better person when I had her by my side but I went ahead and ruined that with my insecurities and thinking that I was holding her back. _What if I still holding her back? What if I'm not good enough for her? What if Chloe decides that I'm not worth the hassle? Kasey's already attached to her and I don't want her to be broken-hearted if Chloe left. I don't know if I can handle if she left us._ I nearly jumped out of my skin when something touches my hand and I looked to see Chloe's fingers laced with me before placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Becs. I can promise you that" Chloe said smiling reassuringly. "I want this. I want you even if any romantic or not comes out of it"

"I want you too"

We arrived at this little Italian restaurant with an authentic feel of Italy as the waiter leads us to our table and I pulled out Chloe's seat before sitting down myself, looking through the menu. The waiter took our order before leaving us alone and I couldn't for the life of me think of anything to talk about but there's so many things that I wanted to ask.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Trying to find a balance between being a mother and work but I think I have it down with Stacie helping me with Kasey" I said nonchalant.

"She's adorable and she seems like a chill kid" Chloe giggles.

"Psh, you should've been there when she went through the terrible two's which turned into the terrible three's" I scoff playfully.

"Oh really? Do tell?" Chloe asked curious.

"She was a like speedy Gonzalez. It was like having brown blur all the time and she would on every blank space on the wall but she mellow out with Lily around so what about you. Matty going through the terrible two's yet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet but I'm looking forward it" Chloe said shaking her head.

Conversation flows between us like no time has passed between and it was almost like old times as we talked about work, little things, big things but it feels like she's hiding something from me. I didn't ask about Matty's father even though I was dying to know why in the world he wasn't in his son or even why he and the actress has gotten a divorce in the first place. Once the food was eaten and we had split some ice cream between the two of us, I didn't want this night to end just yet so I suggest walking through the park that was nearby. I paid the bill before slipping my hand in Chloe' before leading her through leisurely through the park even you couldn't see the stars but I didn't need to see them in my date's eyes.

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you but it's kinda personal and may be crossing some boundaries" Chloe said biting her lip.

"You never had any problems crossing personal boundaries" I laugh. "You busted into my shower and wouldn't leave until I sung with you"

"Is… is Kasey's mother in her life?"

"No, she's not. We had a purely sexual relationship but I did come to love her cause she gave me my daughter but Kasey wasn't planned but I wanted to keep her" I said running my hand through my hair. "I was find with being a single parent because I wasn't sure if I could get anyone pregnant but I knew that this could possibly be my only shot at being a parent"

"You've been doing a great job with her" Chloe said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you. What about you and Matty's father? Is he still around?"

The look on Chloe was one of fear and broken-heartedness as the tears swelled in her eyes but I could tell by the rapid blinking that she was trying to will them away and I feel awful for even bring him up in the first place. I pulled her into the actress into my arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and apologizing for even asking about him but I wanted to beat the shit out of him. _How can he even think about hurting someone as special as Chloe? He's idiot and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that no one ever hurts her again_.

Chloe pulls away from me slightly, looking me in the eyes as a look of hesitation, confliction and… want before leaning forward, capturing my lips with her own. I let out a squeak of surprise but melt into it, gripping her hips as I pulled her into me and it feels like I finally came home to where I belong. There's nowhere that I would rather be than in Chloe's arms as our tongues danced in a slow yet sensual dance. There was no rush but the fire inside of me that I thought that be extinguished a long time ago has been reignited as my hands wandered down her back before resting on her ass, giving it a squeeze. The actress moans into the kiss as she pulls back and I see normally baby blue eyes darkened with lust and desire before rolling her hips against my own.

"Take me home Beca, I need you" Chloe said between kisses.

"I thought that we were taking it slow"

"Fuck slow. I want you and I want you in my bed" Chloe nibbles on my bottom lip.

 _Fuck! I need to get her home now before I exploded._ We walked back to my car and I'm sure that I broke several driving laws all the while nearly getting in a car crash, trying to get back to Chloe's place but she wasn't making it easy on me by doing little things. The actress struggles to get her keys in the keyhole as we were practically entangled in each other, groping and explore each other before nearly falling when the door gave way.

We didn't have enough time to make it to the bedroom as we fall on the couch, clothes being thrown on the floor carelessly as we got reacquainted with each others' bodies. We got hot and heavy as I made Chloe scream my name over and over again by the morning came around that I'm more than sure that the neighbors know my name but I was rudely awaken by the sounds of someone's phone, I knew that it was early. The actress pulls her phone out of her purse, answering the call as I place butterflies on her bare shoulder.

"Hello?"

…

"I'm sorry Bree but we lost track of the time and it was already-"

…

"Okay, okay we're on our way"

…

"Love you too"

"What did the Wicked Witch of West want?" I smirked.

"She wanted to know where we at and why didn't we come back to our apartment" Chloe said stretching lazily before nuzzling into the crook of my neck. "I miss you"

"Oh really? You sure that it's not the effect of having multiple orgasms talking?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure but sex with you is totes an added bonus although we should get going before Bree hunts us down" Chloe said sitting up.

"Quickie before we go" I said wriggling my eyebrows.

Chloe smirks lustfully before straddling me again. We got ready before driving back to my apartment to get a long-winded lecture from Bree as soon as we walked through the door. Stacie got a few pictures of Kasey and Matty coloring and cuddled up on her bed as I got the feeling that the two of them will be the best friends. _I got a good feeling that things are only looking up from here._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole the Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Always In My Heart ch. 5

* * *

I can't believe that it's nearly been thirteen years since Beca and I reconnected and it's been thing that's happened to me. I thought that I would never get the chance to see the DJ ever again but when I walked into that diner that day, I knew that I would do everything in my powers to make her mine again. I knew that things weren't going to be easy given our past but nothing worth having is and we had our share of ups and downs as we worked through them as a couple.

I told Beca what with Matty's father Tom and it took me along with Stacie restrain her from seeking him out to punch his lights out before taking me in her arms, promising that he wouldn't come within fifty feet or our son. The relationship that the music producer and Matty is truly amazing as the now sixteen year old is imitating everything that she does even showing an interest in making his own music. Beca's now music producer/CEO for her own music label as she often bringing our little DJ to the studio and giving him level on how to blend two songs together while explaining girls to him.

I don't even want to know what the music producer is telling Matty but I know that she wouldn't give him bad advice as Kasey is now a young woman now. I wonder where the time has gone as the seventeen year is preparing for her final year of high school then it's off to college and it only seems like she was four years old only yesterday. She's the splitting image of Beca without the sarcastic attitude but she's just as quick-witted but I don't know if I'm ready to let her go just yet although I know that me and my wife have prepared her for the real world.

After about a year and an half of dating, Beca had proposed to me and it was perfect as there's no one that I would rather spend the rest of my life without as our wedding was wonderful with her friends, family and the Bellas was there to attend. It wasn't long before we found out that I was pregnant with our first child together and she's a perfect little girl named Emily Marie Beale-Mitchell as fate would have it she has both of her mother's love for singing. The thirteen year has been more singing and show choir competitions that I nearly lost count of them all which where she found her girlfriend Rachel Berry who has a very powerful voice for someone so tiny.

Having the safe sex wasn't easy the third time around but the looks on the both of their faces was priceless and I wish that I had my camera to capture it as now I'm currently lying in bed with a tub of ice cream sitting on my protruding belly. I've done a few movies while the kids were in school but now that I've found myself pregnant for the third as it seems that someone has an odd sense of humor since I'm pregnant with triplets.

 _Now I'm sure that I'm done with having children. Six is more than plenty._ I'm watching boring daytime television when Kasey knocks on the already open door but doesn't wait for me to tell her to come in as she climbs in with me, snuggling up to my side but I knew that something was up. I knew that she wouldn't tell me if I pressed her for answers as in ways she's a lot like Beca as we watched the View together, running my fingers through her long chocolate brown hair.

"Mama?"

"Yes bear" I said smiling down at her.

"How did you know that you were in love with Mom?" Kasey asked curious.

"I knew that I was love with your Mom the first day I saw her the activity fair at Barden University. I knew she was the one for me, why do you ask? Has anyone caught your fancy, Ms. Mitchell?" I asked wriggling my eyebrows.

"W-What? No!" Kasey scoffs but her blushing gives it away.

"M-hm who is he? Or who is she?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her name's Quinn Fabray" Kasey mutters.

"Isn't she the blonde girl with the bright pink hair and nose piercing?" I asked trying to place the name with the face.

"Yeah" Kasey coughs.

"I guess that Jesse J's song was right about needing a bad girl to blow your mind" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh my god, please never say that ever again" Kasey said covering her ears.

"I'm only teasing you, sweetie but do you think that you're in love with Quinn?" I asked gently removing Kasey's hands from her ears.

"I think so but I'm not entirely sure. She means a lot to me and I don't want to lose her once senior year is over" Kasey said lowering her gaze.

"If it's meant to be then you'll find a way to make it work even if you're on opposite sides of the country. Love will always find a way" I said kissing my daughter on the forehead. "It worked out for your Mom and me so it will for you"

"Thanks Mama" Kasey said snuggling into my side.

Around five o'clock, Emily comes in from Glee practice to take up the other side of me and it was another hour before Matty and Beca comes home with a couple of pizzas for dinner. I got my own pizza with pepperonis, olives, onions and mushroom since the rest of family thinks that it's disgusting but I blame it on the cravings. One by one, the kids leave the room to finish up their homework or to do their own things as I cuddled up my wife who's lazily drawing random patterns on my pregnant belly.

"I love you" Beca said kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too but I can't wait to get these babies out of me" I said kissing her back.

"Being pregnant is a look on you, Beale" Beca teases.

"That's Beale-Mitchell to you" I shot back with a smirk.

About two weeks of my due date, I gave birth to my sons Ulrick and Nico Beale-Mitchell and her daughter Harley Beale-Mitchell and they're perfect. I apologized to Beca profusely for breaking her hand, cussing her out and threatening to castrate her but I couldn't be anything more happy than I am right now in this moment and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

The End


End file.
